Only One Anakin Skywalker
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Someone calling them-self Anakin Skywalker has appeared. Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader investigate.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Lucas film._

 **Only One Anakin Skywalker**

"Luke you shouldn't go. What if it's a trap?" Leia pleads to Luke Skywalker.

"Leia I have to." Luke tells her.

Leia sighs knowing nothing will change his mind. "Alright. Just be careful ok?"

Luke embraces her. "Ok."

Luke hops into his X-wing and takes off to investigate someone on Devaron calling himself Anakin Skywalker. Luke knows that this person cannot be his father so what he is investigating is why this person is calling himself Anakin Skywalker. As he enters hyperspace he meditates to prepare himself for the encounter.

oooOOOooo

Darth Vader, Dark lord of the Sith has heard about this imposter Anakin Skywalker. He knows his son is investigating this, and to let him do so. However, he is worried that young Skywalker may be in over his head, as reports have shown that the imposter is performing so called 'miracles'. Vader has no doubt that this person is a Jedi, possibly wanting to get to the Jedi temple on Devaron to see if there are any Jedi relics there. If this is true, well Vader decides that he will follow young Skywalker at a distance just to be safe. Though he is mainly doing this for her piece of mind rather than his own.

oooOOOooo

Luke lands his X-wing in a clearing as close to the Jedi temple as possible. He jumps out and begins to make his way to the temple. Having been here before he knows the way, though he wonders why a Jedi would be on such a planet that has a rather heavy Imperial presences. Luke decides that it must be because of the Jedi temple here. He looks down at his belt and wishes that he still had his lightsaber in case the Jedi grows hostile, but he lost it, and his right hand, during a duel on Bespin. Luke sighs and keeps moving.

oooOOOooo

Vader lands his Tie-Advance in a clearing not far from where Luke landed his X-wing. Vader gets out and follows close enough that he can keep an eye on Luke, but far enough away so that his respirator does not give him away.

oooOOOooo

Luke finally reaches the temple and sees a man standing nearby. Luke heads over to him. The man turns a smiles. "Hello. What can I do for you young man?"

"Nothing really…I…um…" Luke stutters, "My name is Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker was the name of my father." He finishes in a rush.

"Ah! Well I can't help you there. Though my name is also Anakin Skywalker I'm a Jedi and Jedi can't have kids so sorry." The man apologizes.

"No. That's alright. I knew that you weren't my father." Luke says. Luke eyes the Jedi's lightsaber. "Hey, um, could I look at your lightsaber?"

The man smiles "Of course!" He unclips his lightsaber and hands it to Luke. Luke examines it admiring its craftsmanship.

"I do wonder why you chose the name Anakin Skywalker. Is that even your real name?" Luke asks.

"Of course." The man replies.

"One problem," Luke says looking at the lightsaber while periodically glancing up at the imposter, "there was only one Anakin Skywalker, and he was a Jedi and my father. I don't like how you're taking my father's name and making it your own." Luke looks up his eyes glittering darkly. He activates the blade and runs it through the imposter. "My father also doesn't like when people, especially Jedi, try to cash in on his old name."

The Jedi falls to the ground dead. Luke looks back and realizes that his father is nearby. Probably because of Leia. Vader steps out of his hiding spot and walks over to Luke. He examines the body of the Jedi and then looks at his son.

"Well done Luke. You have not only dealt with this imposter, but also killed your first Jedi."

Luke shrugs. "It was like we actually fought or anything."

"Never the less I am very proud of you."

"You're here because of Leia aren't you?" Luke asks.

Vader nods and Luke sighs. "When will she learn that I can handle myself?"

"She is your sister. And the fact that you tend to get into a lot of trouble, especially when you were with the Rebels, does not inspire confidence."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Well I guess we should head back before she starts worrying about both of us."

Vader nods. They head back to their ships and leave for the Executor. Upon landing they are greeted by Leia. "Luke! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Leia. You didn't have to send father. I took care of the Jedi on my own." Luke shows Leia the lightsaber.

Leia shakes her head. "I know you can take care of yourself. Maybe I do worry too much."

Luke embraces his sister. Today was another step in his training. Soon he will become powerful enough to help their father kill Palpatine so that the Skywalkers can rule the galaxy. Yes soon.

 **A/N: This is part of a story I plan on writing someday. It will be a Dark Leia and Dark Luke story. It is also part of an old challenge in which someone calling themselves Anakin Skywalker appears and Luke and Vader react accordingly.**


End file.
